


Hey Stranger, I want Ya To Catch Me Like A Cold

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, John is a dork, god i love college au's, ironic that i wrote this when i have an exam tomorrow, johndave as BROS, rose jade and aradia are mentioned, solara if you aquint really hard, there is also some soldave bros in there, they are all dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Standing behind you in line and i’ve been reading your text argument you’ve been having with you friend and one of the insults they used made me laugh really hard” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Stranger, I want Ya To Catch Me Like A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you'd want to but i was listening to this on repeat as i wrote this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoe9ST8gQhQ

Your roommate Dave had turned to you that hot afternoon, shirt hiked up and the fan in front of him on full blast. You could see the beads of sweat on his forehead as he fanned himself with his textbook. Yet he still refused to take off those damn shades. “Yo John.”

“Yes Dave?” John had turned to him then, a paper fan in his hand as he tried to fan himself. It was really hard trying to study for final exams with the summer heat. June wasn’t even here yet.

Dave took a moment to lick his lips before speaking. “We’re out of fucking cereal.”

John blinked and shrugged. “What am I supposed to do about that Dave. It wasn’t my turn to get groceries for the dorm…”

“Hey Sollux lives here too.”

“Yes. But he actually gets groceries and contributes to things? Surprisingly. Actually I’m just more surprised he’s not here right now.”

“He went out to the pool with the bae.”

“Just say Aradia.”

“Chill lady with a hella smile and an interest in dead things.”

“Oh my gooodd.”

“Aradia is hella though.”

“Anyway. What were we talking about before this though.”

“Oh yeah. John. Dude. Bro. It is imperative; look I’m even using the big words here, that you stand your sad excuse of an egg ass up and march on to the nearest convenience store and get us some cereal. And maybe some milk too. Also apple juice is lovely. Apple juice is the shits man.”

John rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m only doing this because you are Dave Strider and you won’t stop hassling me about this till I do it. You have succeeded Dave. Are you satisfied?”

“Firstly, who still uses the word ‘hassle’? Second, Isn’t that a title of a song from Marina?”

“You listen to Marina and the Diamonds? Dude.”

“No. I have no interest whatsoever in Marina and these so called Diamonds. Why does she need these diamonds anyway? Is she on some epic magical quest that requires diamonds? Why not rubies or emeralds?”

“Just admit that you like her songs man.”

“I’ll admit it when you admit that you listen to Owl City.”

“Owl City is great. Besides, you listen to Katy Perry and Nicki Minaj! I heard you mumbling Anaconda in the shower once. I’m gonna tell Jade and Rose about this.”

Dave quickly sat up and put his hands up in an I-surrender-motion.“Whoa whoa whoa ok let’s not get hasty here Mr. Egbert. I may occasionally dabble in the pop and electra genre alright.”

John smirked as he threw on a pair of jeans over his shorts. He ran his hands threw his hair and did a quick check in the fridge before walking towards the door. “I fucking thought so!”

John could see Dave’s mouth set in a grimace as he slightly moved his head to the right, which indicated that he was rolling his eyes underneath his shades. “Eh, whatever you big dumb.”

“Bye Dave! I’ll be back soon enough man. Don’t wait up.”

“Whatever is a stay at home man to do all day!”

John snorted and shut the door.

The walk to the nearest supermarket wasn’t that far. Roughly a twelve minute walk due to John musing aimlessly as he walked past the many faces on the sidewalk. This was probably one of his favorite parts of getting to move away to college. Seeing the sights, meeting new friends and just enjoying the times he could relax. He did miss his dad but he still kept in contact with him regularly. Homesickness did sneak up on him occasionally though, but Dave and Sollux where always there to cheer him up by being assholes. That ranges from videogames to feels jams.

John had been walking around the store for a bit and had successfully gotten two boxes of cereal along with a gallon of milk and a strawberry milk for himself. Heck, maybe he’d actually get a can of apple juice or two for Dave.

John wondered if Sollux would want anything.

He decided on getting him some iced coffee. John rarely drank coffee himself and only used it when he needed to stay up late finishing a paper, but he could put up with it for one of his best bros.

Seeing that he had everything he needed John went up to the cashier. Luckily there weren’t many people in line. Only about three people were ahead of him, but that was mostly because the person currently at the front of line had lots of items.

John shifted on his feet and decided to look at his surroundings. A surprisingly loud ‘tsk’ was heard in front of him. He quickly turned his gaze to the front of him.

In front of him stood a boy, maybe around his age or younger. He couldn’t really tell seeing as he couldn’t see the young mans face. He was about 5 feet tall, maybe even a bit shorter! Wow that’s adorable.

A small smile graced John’s face as he further examined the boy. He had dark brown hair which seemed to be tinted red or reddish-brown at the tips. He had dark tanned skin and was slightly chubby. The boy was wearing a dark red hoodie and gray leggings. He had gray converse sneakers which seemed very over-worn and battered. He must wear them a lot.

The boy was holding his cell-phone, fingers furiously pressing down on most of the buttons. From what John could see was that he was texting someone.

Now John wasn’t the type to be particularly nosy, but this guy seemed pretty interesting. The way he was typing was kind of hilarious.

> _Sent To: The Girl With The Dragon Obsession <3 [Terezi Pyrope]_
> 
> _From: Karkat Vantas_
> 
> _OH MY FUCKING GOD TEREZI PYROPE HOW MANY TIMES WILL I HAVE TO TELL YOU. I KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS HAVE NEVER IN MY CONCEIVABLE LIFE HAVE CRIED OVER THAT MOVIE._
> 
> _Sent From: The Girl With The Dragon Obsession <3 [Terezi Pyrope]_
> 
> _To: Karkat Vantas_
> 
> _OH MY FUCK1NG GOD K4RK4T.  YOU TOT4LLY M4D3 YOUR OWN V3RS1ON OF TH4T SONG THOUGH. 1 H34RD 1T W1TH MY OWN V3RY 34RS._

John snorted as he happened to read this. Oh my God.

> _Sent To: The Girl With The Dragon Obsession <3 [Terezi Pyrope]_
> 
> _From: Karkat Vantas_
> 
> _SHUT THE FUCK UP TEREZI. I ADMIT THAT I MAY HAVE SUNG A CERTAIN SONG OUT LOUD IN THE SHOWER BUT YOU DON’T HAVE PROOF FOR THE ACTUAL SONG._
> 
> _Sent From: The Girl With The Dragon Obsession <3 [Terezi Pyrope]_
> 
> _To: Karkat Vantas_
> 
> _YOU WHOL3H3ART3DLY S4NG YOUR OWN VERS1ON OF “WONT S4Y 1’M 1N LOV3 FROM TH4T H4RCUL4S MOV13.  R3M3MB3R WH3N W3 W3NT OUT W1TH K4N4Y4 3ND YOU H4PP3N3D TO B3 1N TH3 SHOW3R G3TTING R34DY 4ND TOT4LLY NOT S1NG1NG.LM4O. THOS3 H1GH NOT3S W3R3 H34V3NLY. 1T’S OK4Y K4RKL3S. W3 4LL C4N’T B3 4S F4BULOUS 4S YOU._

John was snickering by then as he watched the messages pass back and forth between this so called “Terezi “ and what is that “Karkat”?

> _Sent To: The Girl With The Dragon Obsession <3 [Terezi Pyrope]_
> 
> _From: Karkat Vantas_
> 
> _HOLY SHIT SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP. WHY AM I HERE RIGHT NOW? WHY AM I DOING THIS? WHAT IS LIFE? WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF MY EMBARASSING EXISTENCE CALLED THE LIFE OF KARKAT VANTAS._
> 
> _Sent From: The Girl With The Dragon Obsession <3 [Terezi Pyrope]_
> 
> _To: Karkat Vantas_
> 
> _SP24K1NG OF YOUR L1F3, WH4T 4R3 W3 DO1NG FOR MOV13 N1GHT?_

Oooh. Movies, huh?

> _1 SW34R W3 4R3 NOT W4TCH1NG 4NOTH3R ON3 OF YOUR S4PPY ROMCOMS TH1S T1M3. YOU CR13D L1K3 4 L1TTL3 B1TCH WH3N THAT G1RL D13D._

John heard the boy sniffle a little.

> _Sent To: The Girl With The Dragon Obsession <3 [Terezi Pyrope]_
> 
> _From: Karkat Vantas_
> 
> _ITS NOT MY FUCKING FAULT SHE GOT CANCER AND HAD TO LEAVE HER BOYFRIEND BEHIND NOW IS IT TEREZI?? YOU DON’T JUST FALL IN LOVE WITH A CANCER PATIENT LIKE THAT WHEN YOU ALREADY KNOW THEIR CHANCES OF SURVIVAL ARE LIMITIED._
> 
> _OKAY?_
> 
> _Sent From: The Girl With The Dragon Obsession <3 [Terezi Pyrope]_
> 
> _To: Karkat Vantas_
> 
> _OK4Y._
> 
> _I ACTUALLY R3GR3T MAK1NG TH4T R3F3R3NC3 W1TH YOU JUST NOW. JOHN GR33N SUCKS. YOU SUCK K4RK4T._

The boy in front of him gasped and proceeded to glare at his phone.

John full on laughed and had to hold his sides. Holy shit these two people were dorks. Firstly this guy freaking sings Disney movies out loud in the shower. You don’t know if that’s pathetic or insanely endearing. This Terezi girl sounds like a riot too but this Karkat guy sounds amazing. Hehe. Karkat. Like Car cat. Beep beep meow indeed son.

John was still chuckling when he noticed the boy turn to look back at him. “Excuse me?”

Oh crap did he say that out loud- and suddenly freckles. Oh man he’s even cuter than he imagined. Very cute.

Now that John had a clear view of the boys face he could definitely see that he was in college.  Freckles dusted and peppered his face and were spread sporadically along his cheeks, nose, and a few were on his ear. His ear was mostly covered up by his chocolate colored hair though. He seemed tired, mostly because of the bags underneath his eyes. Or is it the way that his shoulders slump slightly. Does he hunch over a computer too much?

John blinked as the boy fully turned to him disregarding his spot in line. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth was slightly upturned into a snarl as if he was ready to spit venom at John. He had pocketed his phone; presumably telling the girl he was texting goodbye, and now had his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

John awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Uh. Well I just think that that was pretty funny. I probably sound creepy seeing as I know this but your texts are funny. That girl seems really funny and so do you.”

Wait could they be dating? This could turn awkward. Well it’s already awkward goddamnit John.

Awkward…er?

Is that even a word?? John what the fuck.

The boy seemed slightly amused. “Yes that is very fucking creepy. Were you just like reading this shit over my shoulder or something as I typed? What the fuck?...”

John grinned and held out his hand. “It’s John by the way! You sure were typing up a storm Karkat.”

“I’m Kark- oh wait shit I guess you know my name already then. You are one weird ass motherfucker John. How do I know you won’t stalk me home or something exaggerated like that?”

“I’m a clumsy awkward mess that also likes Disney movies?”

“Fair enough, I guess. I don’t sing songs in the shower at all…tell anyone and I wreck your shit though.”

John shuffled on his feet a little as he re-adjusted the grocery items in his hands. “So uh,..is that Terezi girl…you know?”

Karkat gave John a quizzical look. Was he blatantly asking what he thought he was asking?

“Oh Terezi ? Yeah we used to date back in high school but we’re better off as close friends.” Karkat glanced back at the people in front of him seeing that there was now one person in line before him. He motioned for John to walk forward with him. “So, why does this interest you John?”

John’s breath hitched as Karkat give him a wry knowing smile. A smile really looked good on Karkat. It made his whole face light up. “Heh. No reason really. Just curious you know! Also smiles look really good on you.”

“Thanks.” Karkat shrugged. “Curiousity killed the cat though John.”

John rolled his eyes. “You fucking dork.”

It was finally Karkat’s turn to cash his items.  The two walked up, John a small distance behind him.

“Hey, Karkat. Would you like to hang out at my dorm for a bit? Maybe just get to know each other, and or play videogames and ignore my ironic roommates?”

Karkat seemed to think something over before nodding. “Y-Yeah that would be cool.” Was that a hint of red on his face. Ahh how adorable. “But I have to give these to Terezi first though. She lives about a block from here.”

John smiled and nodded as he went next in line. “Alright!”

After the two were down and they made their way to Terezi’s, John showed Karkat his dorm.  It turns out that Karkat knew Sollux.

“You know I didn’t realize that you lived on campus even though you mentioned dorm and the word roommates multiple times.”

John snorted as the two walked inside. Karkat closed the door as they headed towards the kitchen.

“DAVE I BROUGHT APPLE JUICE. SOLLUX I GOT YOU SOME FREAKING COFFEE.”

Karkat glances at John. “He’s just gonna use it to stay up playing games instead of working anyway.”

“True true.” John agreed.

In the next moment Dave came running into the kitchen and going through the bags that were set on the table. He made a small noise of happiness as he spotted the bottles of apple juice.

“Thanks man- oh, why hello who’s this?”

“It’s Karkit!”

“Karkat.”

“Boyfriend?” Dave questioned.

John sputtered. “D-Dave no! I just met him. You always embarrass me.”

Dave twisted the lid off of the bottle and patted John’s shoulder with his free hand. “That’s what bros are here for bro. Embarassing bros infront of possible bro friends and your bros new possible boyfriend.”

“Ugh, Dave. I hate you.”

“I love you too man. Oh yeah, Sollux still isn’t home.”

“I bet he’d be happy to see you when he gets here though Karkat. I’ll just put this in the freezer then.” John opened the refrigerator and put Sollux’s iced coffee inside. He turned to the two boys. “So you guys wanna watch Tangled?”

“Eh.”

“FUCK YES.”

John chuckled and went to start the movie.

The three ended up on the couch and watched in amazement as Karkat was able to recite a large portion of the movie and sing all the songs so far. Amazing.

Karkat was currently laying on his back with a bowl of cereal in his hand, feet propped up on John’s lap. John was in the middle next to Dave; who had his feet folded. They were all into the part where Flynn and Rapunzel were about to drown, the three leaning closer to the screen.

“Oh yeah, Dave. John totally asked me for my number on the way here.”

John choked as Dave smiled at him. “Nice.”

John sighed and buried his face in his lap as the Dave gave Karkat a fist bump. He had a feeling Sollux would tease him about this too, that is whenever he decided to come home.

When Sollux did come home, he was met with the sight of John and Dave sleeping on the couch with, Karkat? Why was he here? Oh well. Sollux turned off the television and walked towards the fridge, making a low hum of approval as he saw an iced coffee. Rad son.

Sollux was about to walk into his room to get ready to actually work on something tonight but he stopped when he saw the three. Karkat was cuddled against John as Dave was dangerously close to falling off the couch. Sollux sighed and went to the supply closet to get some blankets.

He threw one over John and Karkat.

Sollux shook Dave and whispered. “Shh. Get up asshole. You’re about to fall off the goddamn couch.”

Dave mumbled something and sat up a little. His shades were ashkew on his face,

Sollux couldn’t help but snort. “Come on nerd. I’ll carry you to bed ok?”

Dave grumbled and sleepily decided to just hold onto Sollux’s arm. “Nah, I’ll...i can just. Do the sleep. Or watch you play.”

“I was gonna work tonight.”

“I can be your cheerleader Sollux. Baby I can be your motivation.~” Dave tiredly sang.

Sollux chuckled. “Whatever man. “

Dave sighed as he crashed onto Sollux’s bed. “Goodnight.”

“What happened to being my cheerleader?”

Sollux stuck out his tongue in mild annoyance as there was no reply. He just shook his head and decided to spread the blanket over him. It was summertime but the A/C was on low tonight so it would eventually get cold. If Dave didn’t want the blanket he could always take it off no problem.

Sollux shrugged and turned to his laptop. He took a sip of his beverage and cracked his knuckles. Alrighty then. Time to get to work.


End file.
